II: Présent: Un amour possible
by Etoilia
Summary: Trilogie "Passé, Présent, Futur" sur la relation entre Don et Charlie HISTOIRE SLASH... sans brothercest ! Charlie a appris qu'il a été adopté et que Don est amoureux de lui. Les deux hommes ont débuté une relation sentimentale mais le mathématicien a q
1. Chap 1: Discussion matinale

**NUMBERS TRILOGIE: "PASSE, PRESENT, FUTUR"**

**II - PRESENT: "Un amour possible"**

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne perçois aucune rémunération.

**Genre**: slash PG-13 / NC-17, romance + un poil de drame + un zeste d'humour

**Pairing**: Don / Charlie

**Remarques de l'auteur**:

Don et Charlie ont 5 ans d'écart et dans ma fic ils ont 35 et 30 ans (leurs deux anniversaires seront les vraies dates de naissance des acteurs)

Les flash-back sont en italique, de même que les pensées des personnages.

Les personnages de Carolina Johnson, Gabriella et Paolo Vezziano, Maggie, Daniel Repston, John Tanner et ses enfants Laura et Anthony sont des inventions de mon cru.

Allusion à plusieurs épisodes, AUCUN SPOILERS.

**Résumé****: **Charlie a appris qu'il a été adopté et que Don est amoureux de lui. Les deux hommes ont débuté une relation sentimentale mais le mathématicien a quelques appréhensions...

**I: Discussion matinale:**

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et étira ses bras; il se sentait reposé et détendu. Le mathématicien sourit: on était dimanche, alors il pouvait rester un peu au lit ! Le jeune homme soupira: cela faisait déjà trois semaines que son père lui avait révélé son adoption, et que Don lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Si Charlie avait su faire face à la découverte de ses origines, en revanche il lui avait fallu plus de temps concernant sa relation avec l'agent du FBI. Celui-ci lui avait dit et redit qu'ils iraient à son rythme, que rien ne pressait entre eux...

Le mathématicien tourna la tête vers Don: ce dernier dormait encore, et Charlie se surprit à avoir envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux nuits que les deux hommes partageaient le même lit, et depuis le mathématicien sentait une sourde angoisse l'étreindre: maintenant qu'ils étaient passés d'une relation fraternelle à un début de relation de couple, il faudrait bien qu'un jour ils abordent un aspect important de celle-ci: les rapports charnels...

Charlie n'était pas complètement ignorant des choses de l'amour, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Il avait bien eu une petite amie quand il avait vingt ans, avec laquelle il avait franchi le cap de la première fois, cependant il appréhendait totalement le fait de devoir un jour passer à l'acte avec Don... Celui-ci, justement, commençait à émerger tout doucement du sommeil:

"Salut toi... bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, Don... Oui, j'ai bien dormi... Et toi ? Après la semaine de dingue que tu as eu, je me doutais bien que tu aurais besoin de récupérer, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais maintenant !

-Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu as ouvert les yeux ?

-Non, à peine cinq minutes... Je te regardais dormir...

-Vraiment ? Et tu n'as pas cherché à me réveiller par un doux baiser, comme la belle au bois dormant ? demanda Don en riant.

-Oh...Je... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je pensais que tu avais besoin de dormir...

-C'est vrai, mais si j'ai ouvert les yeux maintenant et pas dans une heure, c'est que j'ai eu mon compte de sommeil, tu ne crois pas ? Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Je peux l'avoir mon baiser, ou il faut que je vienne le chercher ?"

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Don se redressa dans le lit de façon à surplomber son compagnon. L'agent du FBI pencha son visage vers celui de Charlie et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes:

"Toi, il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie !

-Hein ? Mais non, Don, tout va bien, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je te sens tendu... Je sais bien que depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est plutôt moi qui vais vers toi que l'inverse, mais quand même ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand quelque chose te turlupine !

-Mais non !

-Oh si ! Alors vas-y je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Charlie se sentit rougir, il avait soudainement envie de se sauver hors de la chambre, mais il se dit que la fuite ne serait jamais la solution à son problème. Il inspira donc un grand coup et se lança:

"Don, cela fait maintenant trois semaines que nous avons appris pour mon adoption ... et ça fait aussi trois semaines que nous... sommes ensemble...

-Oui, et ?

-Et alors, trois semaines, cela peut être un laps de temps très court ou très long selon les personnes et les circonstances... Et trois semaines, ce n'est pas rien... dans une relation amoureuse... Pour moi ça va, mais... toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Eh bien... on sort ensemble, là c'est la deuxième nuit que nous passons dans le même lit, et je...

-Nous y voilà..., fit Don avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Don ?

-Effectivement, nous sommes ensemble depuis trois semaines, et j'en suis très heureux. Mais toi tu te dis - depuis quand je n'en sais rien - que bientôt j'aimerais passer à l'étape supérieure... Et donc tu es là à stresser à l'idée qu'un jour je pourrais avoir envie de toi alors que tu ne te sentiras pas prêt pour ça ! Je me trompe ?

-..."

Charlie était devenu pivoine au fur et à mesure que Don parlait et se maudit de réagir comme il était en train de le faire: il faisait la vierge effarouchée, alors qu'il était pourtant un homme adulte de presque 30 ans ! Le mathématicien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et voulut détourner son regard de Don, mais celui-ci, qui le connaissait bien, anticipa le mouvement: il posa sa main sur la joue de Charlie pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux:

"Charlie... Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, je mentirais si je prétendais qu'en ce moment je ne ressens aucun désir pour toi, mais je sais aussi que pour le moment tu n'es pas prêt. Quand le seras-tu, je n'en sais rien, ça viendra quand ça viendra, j'attendrai, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te forcerai pas et je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, si c'est ça qui t'angoisse !

-Don...

-Pour l'instant nous passons le plus de temps possible à deux, nous sortons et nous dormons ensemble, et ça me convient tout à fait. J'espère simplement qu'avec le temps tu apprendras à te détendre et que je pourrai enfin te prendre dans mes bras et te caresser pendant des heures..."

Pour toute réponse, Charlie enlaça Don et l'embrassa. Ce dernier attira le corps de son compagnon contre le sien de façon à ce que le mathématicien se retrouve allongé sur lui. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Don demanda:

"Charlie... Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si... je glissais mes mains sous ton tee-shirt ?

-Euh... non, pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que... j'aimerais sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, et pas ton vêtement...

-D'accord..."

Don remonta alors le tee-shirt de Charlie et entreprit de lui caresser le dos tout en reprenant ses baisers. Le mathématicien frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son compagnon sur sa peau et il voulut rendre la pareille à ce dernier. Le jeune homme fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Don qui sourit et reprit:

"Charlie... On pourrait peut-être enlever nos vêtements..."

Devant la mine légèrement effrayée de l'intéressé, Don enchaîna rapidement:

"Je parlais de nos tee-shirts ! On n'enlève que le haut ! Le bas, on le garde ! Alors détends-toi !"

Charlie se redressa pour permettre à Don de se lever. Les deux hommes retirèrent leurs maillots, et avant que le mathématicien ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, son petit ami l'avait déjà enlacé par la taille et l'embrassait sur la poitrine. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise, d'autant plus que Don était en train de le faire se rallonger dans le lit. Charlie se retrouva donc dans sa position initiale, mais avec l'agent du FBI sur lui. L'aîné des deux hommes embrassait maintenant son cou, et le mathématicien se laissa emporter par les douces sensations, lorsque...

"Don !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Charlie ?

-Euh... C'est juste une impression ou... Je sens un truc contre ma cuisse..." répondit le jeune homme en rougissant.

-Charlie..." soupira Don. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais réussir à t'embrasser et à te caresser sans que mon corps ne réagisse ?

-Ben... Oui..." souffla l'intéressé d'une toute petite voix.

-Charlie... Arrête de t'affoler pour un oui ou pour un non ! Tu sais que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus sans te demander ton avis, tu le sais, non ?

-Oui... C'est juste que... Don, mets-toi un peu à ma place... Nous avons grandi ensemble, pendant des années nous étions deux frères, et aujourd'hui... tout a changé... C'est loin d'être évident pour moi...

-Et moi alors ?" s'exclama Don. "Tu crois que j'étais bien dans ma peau avec les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne pour ton adoption ? Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ?

-Oh Don, excuse-moi... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je..."

Charlie fit appel à toute sa volonté, mais ses larmes furent les plus fortes et commencèrent à couler.

"Charlie... Oh non, ne pleure pas... Je sais que tu ne t'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu as appris il y a trois semaines... Ni moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais sache qu'en répondant à mes sentiments tu m'as rendu très heureux... Allez, remets-toi...

-Don, je tiens à toi... Je voudrais tellement te donner ce que tu souhaites...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Charlie... Mais il ne faut pas que tu te mettes la pression, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, tu me le promets ? Tu n'es pas prêt, tu n'es pas prêt ! Et par conséquent, j'attendrai ! Mais sache que je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à te détendre et donc... à te sentir prêt un jour ! Tu me fais un sourire maintenant ?

-Don... Je me sens tellement bête...

-Il ne faut pas, Charlie... C'est normal d'avoir des craintes et des appréhensions au début d'une relation... Et le meilleur moyen de combattre ce genre de peur, c'est d'en parler, et c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire !

-Don... On ne se lèverait pas ? Je crois que je commence à avoir faim...

-T'as raison, moi aussi..."

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et remirent leurs tee-shirts, lorsque le regard de Charlie fut attiré par une petite bosse au niveau du caleçon de Don. Le mathématicien ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il pouffa de rire dans sa main, ce qui fit réagir l'agent du FBI:

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça ?

-Don... Tu ne comptes pas descendre tout de suite j'espère ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Je crois que ton corps ne s'est pas encore remis de m'avoir embrassé !"

Don baissa la tête et regarda son bas-ventre:

"Si tu ne le savais pas encore, je t'informe que tu es très attirant, Charlie ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais bien l'intention d'aller prendre une douche avant de descendre !

-Une douche ? Pourquoi faire ?

-A ton avis ? Tu ne sais pas que l'eau froide c'est très bon pour calmer les ardeurs amoureuses ? Et crois-moi, je vais en avoir besoin !"

Et l'agent du FBI se rendit à la salle de bains, laissant un Charlie rouge pivoine dans la chambre.

ooooooooooo

"Ah ! Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ?, lança Alan lorsqu'il aperçut les deux hommes entrer dans la cuisine. "Il y a encore du café, si ça vous intéresse !

-Bonjour papa, répondit Don. "Charlie, tu veux du café ?

-Non merci, Don. Bonjour...papa...

-Charlie... tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes "beaux-papas" ou "Alan", j'espère ?

-Non, rassure-toi... J'avais juste envie de te taquiner...

-Je préfère ça, répondit Alan. "Mais au fait, Charlie, dans une semaine c'est ton anniversaire... Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir... T'aurais pas une p'tite idée par hasard ?

-Non, désolé ! En fait, je pense à quelque chose depuis hier soir, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis...

-Vas-y, on t'écoute, répondit Don.

-Eh bien, je me disais qu'un bon resto entre amis ça pourrait être sympa pour mon anniversaire, avec Larry, Amita, Megan, David et Colby... Et puis... cette année, c'est un peu spécial pour moi... Un restaurant c'est un cadre neutre, je serai plus à l'aise pour parler de mon adoption... Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Eh bien, Charlie, reprit Alan, c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui décides... Personnellement je trouve que tu n'es pas obligé d'annoncer ton adoption ce jour-là, mais si tu préfères qu'il en soit ainsi...

-Merci, papa. Et toi, Don, tu en penses quoi ?

-Oh, euh... C'est une super idée... mais... tu vas juste annoncer ton adoption ?

-Bien sûr, Don ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais révéler dans la foulée que je sors avec mon frère adoptif ! Cette information-là, je préfère la réserver pour ton anniversaire...

-Ben voyons ! Parce que tu t'imagines que ce jour-là je vais annoncer à la cantonnade: "Ah oui, au fait, je sors avec Charlie, c'est mon petit ami depuis qu'on a appris qu'il a été adopté!" Tu rêves ! On dira aux autres pour nous deux lorsque les gens auront assimilé l'info de l'adoption, pas avant !

-Mais je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il eut pu en être autrement, mon cher", ajouta malicieusement Charlie.

-Bon, allez, ça suffit tous les deux", les gronda gentiment Alan. "Moi, je vais aller me préparer. Cet après-midi je vais voir mes copains pour notre partie de cartes hebdomadaire...

-Et nous... Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on va passer le reste de la journée bien tranquilles à la maison, pas vrai Charlie ?"


	2. Chap 2: Bon anniversaire Charlie !

**II: Bon anniversaire Charlie !**

"Don ! On va finir par être en retard !

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas... Et puis, c'est moi qui conduit ce soir !

-Peut-être, seulement c'est moi qui fête mon annhmpf..."

Charlie ne put achever sa phrase car son petit ami venait de capturer ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Le mathématicien comprenait parfaitement l'empressement de Don : une fois au restaurant, ils ne pourraient plus s'embrasser, ni se tenir la main pendant toute la soirée ! Le jeune homme répondit donc au baiser de tout son coeur, pendant que ses mains caressaient la nuque de l'agent du FBI. Mais la voix d'Alan se fit entendre:

"Les garçons ! Vous êtes prêts ? Parce qu'on va être en retard ! Charlie ! Je te rappelle qu'on fête ton anniversaire ce soir !"

Les deux hommes interrompirent à regret leur baiser et Don répondit à son père:

"On arrive papa ! Un dernier coup de peigne et on descend !

-Bon d'accord ! Mais faites vite ! Sinon on risque d'être pris dans les ralentissements sur la route, il y a du monde qui sort le samedi soir !

-T'en fais pas, on y arrivera !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Don et Charlie étaient devant Alan qui demanda à ce dernier:

"Au fait, Charlie, où allons-nous dîner ce soir ? Tu peux bien nous le révéler maintenant, toi qui n'as rien voulu dire pendant la semaine !

-Eh bien, ce soir, je vous invite au Calypso !

-Le Calypso ?, s'exclama Don. Mais c'est un restaurant très chic ! Et qui fait boîte de nuit également si je ne m'abuse ! Eh bien, Charlie, tu ne mets presque pas les petits plats dans les grands pour ton anniversaire ! Et sauf erreur de ma part, c'est une cuisine... trois étoiles là-bas, non ?

-Trois étoiles ! Alan était abasourdi. Dis donc Charlie, tu es sûr que c'est bien là qu'on va dîner ? Parce que... ça risque d'être, comment dire... un peu cher...

-Mais oui, répondit l'intéressé, nous allons bien au "Calypso", et ainsi que je l'ai dit à tout le monde, c'est moi qui invite ! Alors ne vous souciez pas des prix des plats ou des boissons, ce soir c'est moi qui régale !"

oooooooooo

"Bon anniversaire Charlie !" lancèrent en choeur Larry, Amita, Megan, Colby, David et sa petite amie Karen, lorsqu'il parvint près de la table. Le mathématicien fit le tour de celle-ci pour saluer chaque invité et, en arrivant devant Amita, celle-ci lui présenta un paquet cadeau:

"Bon anniversaire, Charlie, de la part de nous tous !

-Merci ...Mais j'avais dit pas de cadeau !

-Je sais bien, mais pour ceci c'est Larry qu'il faut gronder... C'est lui qui nous a entraînés !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, reprit Amita, de plus, ton père et ton frère ont participé à ce cadeau !

-C'est pas vrai ! Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à le déballer ! Ce n'est pas un bibelot j'espère ? Parce que la maison en regorge !

-Oh non ce n'est pas un bibelot, mon cher Charles, intervint Larry. C'est, disons, un élément à la fois décoratif et... instructif...

-Cette idée venant de toi, Larry, je crains le pire", répondit le mathématicien avec un grand sourire.

Charlie se mit alors en devoir d'ouvrir le paquet. C'était une boîte carrée, assez grande, qui contenait... un casse-tête en bois ! Celui-ci était composé de bâtonnets de bois qui s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres, avec des boules de bois disposées à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme sourit:

"Larry, tu es démoniaque !

-Je sais, Charles, je sais... Mais lorsque j'ai aperçu ce magnifique objet dans la vitrine, j'ai ressenti, comment dire... l'impérieuse nécessité de t'en faire présent ! J'en ai discuté avec Amita qui m'a informé que parfois, tu te détendais en triturant de petits jeux comme celui-là... Alors je me suis dit: "c'est un mathématicien doué, il aime cogiter, et ce casse-tête est un bel objet décoratif de surcroît !" J'ai ensuite contacté Don qui a mis votre père et ses collègues dans la confidence, et voilà !

-Merci à tous en tout cas pour ce... merveilleux... cette forme géométrique à la fois carrée et un peu sphérique, qui m'occupera pendant mes longues soirées d'hiver !"

De grands éclats de rire accueillirent cette remarque, puis chacun s'assit. Quelques instants plus tard, un serveur vint amener les cartes et prendre les commandes pour l'apéritif. A la surprise générale, Charlie demanda le cocktail alcoolisé maison, le "Calypso frappé", lui qui ne buvait quasiment jamais une goutte d'alcool ! Mais l'intéressé répondit à ses invités qu'on ne fêtait pas son anniversaire tous les jours !

Le dîner s'était agréablement déroulé, chacun avait fait honneur au repas et tous avaient essayé la piste de danse voisine en attendant le gâteau d'anniversaire. Charlie, lui, se sentait progressivement gagné par la peur d'annoncer à ses invités qu'il avait été adopté. Il avait eu beau se répéter pendant des journées entières que ce n'était pas la fin du monde et que ses amis accepteraient la chose sans problème, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Pire, il s'était même tellement laissé envahir par la crainte qu'il avait bu un peu plus que de raison pour se donner le courage de parler.

Deux serveurs arrivèrent avec un chariot, sur lequel étaient le gâteau, le magnum de champagne et les coupes. Charlie fut prié de se laisser prendre en photo avec son fraisier posé devant lui sur la table, puis de souffler ses bougies. Mais avant de s'exécuter, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et déclara:

"Avant d'avoir officiellement trente ans devant vous, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose de très important. Tout d'abord, merci d'être là ce soir avec moi. J'ai beaucoup appris au contact de chacun d'entre vous, vous m'avez tous poussé à sortir le nez de mes chères mathématiques pour regarder vers le monde extérieur - l'assemblée se mit à rire - , et rien que pour cela je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrés. Et ce soir, nous n'allons pas seulement trinquer à mon nouvel âge, mais aussi au fait pour moi d'avoir eu des parents formidables qui m'ont aimé comme si j'avais été leur propre enfant... Car , voyez-vous, j'ai été adopté."

Charlie avait lâché son "discours" d'une traite, dans une sorte d'état second, un peu comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé pour lui. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il s'était demandé comment il allait amener la chose, puis brusquement, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls... Vers la fin de son monologue, le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux, soudainement intimidé par tous les regards qui convergeaient vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement en cet instant, lorsque Don posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit relever la tête au moment où Amita prenait la parole:

"Charlie... Eh bien..." La jeune femme regarda l'assemblée et reprit: "Je crois que je peux parler au nom de tout le monde... Ça ne change rien pour nous, nous t'apprécions tel que tu es, alors... Je peux comprendre que tu aies eu envie de nous le dire, c'est important pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour nous, je le répète, ça ne change rien !

-C'est vrai ? demanda timidement l'intéressé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Megan. Tu as été adopté, et après ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu es, Charlie. Quand bien même tu serais le fils biologique des parents qui t'ont élevé, tu resterais toujours la même personne... Et... j'imagine que si tu nous as fait part de cet élément de ta vie ce soir, c'est sans doute parce que toi-même tu ne l'as appris que récemment, je me trompe ?

-Non, effectivement, j'ai appris pour mon adoption il y a environ un mois, répondit le mathématicien en tournant la tête vers Alan Eppes. Mes parents voulaient attendre que je sois suffisamment mûr pour le savoir, et pour éviter une éventuelle gaffe, ils n'avaient rien dit à Don non plus... Mais notre mère est tombée malade au moment où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour nous l'apprendre... Alors ça a repoussé le moment d'en parler... Enfin bref, maintenant vous savez tout...

-Et nous ne t'en apprécierons que davantage, mon cher ami, déclara Larry. A présent, si tu soufflais tes bougies avant que la cire ne vienne en garniture supplémentaire, imprévue et incongrue sur ton gâteau ?

-Pas de problème Larry !"

oooooooooo

"Pfouuu ! Quelle chaleur sur la piste de danse ! Je fonds littéralement !, s'écria Don en arrivant devant les lavabos. L'agent du FBI ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage. "Ah... ça fait du bien !

-Je confirme, répondit Charlie qui avait imité son compagnon. J'ai comme l'impression que le dancing est volontairement surchauffé, histoire de pousser les gens à boire... ou alors est-ce nous qui nous échauffons rapidement ? En ce qui me concerne, je crois que l'alcool n'est pas étranger à mon état actuel...

-C'est vrai que tu as pas mal piccolé ce soir, maintenant que j'y repense... Toi, on pourra dire que tu auras bien arrosé ton anniversaire !

-C'est vrai, mais... Don... c'était pas volontaire...de boire autant...

-Comment ça, pas volontaire ?, s'exclama l'aîné des deux hommes.

-Non, Don. Je... Je ne savais pas comment annoncer à tout le monde que j'avais été adopté, alors... on va dire que j'ai bu pour me donner du courage... et aussi... pour nous...

-Pour nous ? Comment ça pour nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien... tu te rappelles notre discussion de la semaine dernière, sur un certain sujet ? La douche froide que tu as dû prendre...

-Oh ! Ce... sujet... là. Oui, je m'en souviens, et ?

-Don, ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble, et... je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne sur moi... je ne peux plus te faire attendre davantage... alors ce soir..."

Et Charlie, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, captura ses lèvres, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans les lieux. Le jeune homme mit tout son coeur dans ce baiser, mais il eut le sentiment que cela n'était pas réciproque...

Lorsque les bras du mathématicien s'étaient posés autour de son cou, Don avait été très surpris, et encore plus étonné d'être embrassé. L'agent du FBI sentait que Charlie se forçait, et cela le contrariait. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami se donne à lui sans être vraiment prêt, aussi le repoussa-t-il doucement:

"Charlie... non... pas comme ça... Je ne veux pas que ce soir, en rentrant à la maison, tu t'obliges à faire l'amour avec moi... Parce que moi, j'aurais l'impression de... ce serait comme un viol... Non, Charlie, il ne se passera rien entre nous ce soir, parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça ! D'accord ?

-Don..."

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes affluer et détourna la tête. Mais l'agent du FBI, qui connaissait bien son compagnon, et qui n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un soit au courant de leur vie privée, le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans les toilettes. Il ferma le verrou puis prit Charlie dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur le front pendant que ce dernier luttait contre les larmes. Le mathématicien releva la tête et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Puis Don chuchota à son compagnon:

"Charlie... je ne veux pas que tu te forces à me faire plaisir... mais en revanche, rien ne m'interdit de TE faire plaisir... après tout, on fête ton anniversaire ce soir, non ?

-Don ? qu'est-ce que...

-Chut... plus un mot et laisse-moi faire..." répondit l'agent du FBI en capturant la bouche de son petit ami.

Charlie dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir pendant que son compagnon lui infligeait de douces tortures avec les mains et la bouche: le visage, le cou, la poitrine... Don avait déboutonné sa chemise et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau découverte alors que ses mains défaisaient la ceinture du pantalon du mathématicien. Celui-ci, excité par la situation ainsi que par l'alcool, voulut toucher l'entrejambe de son petit ami, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Don finit par poser sa main sur le sexe de Charlie qui commençait à durcir et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient pendant que ses lèvres prenaient possession de celles de son compagnon. Puis l'agent du FBI s'accroupit et prit la virilité du mathématicien dans sa bouche.

Charlie crut que son coeur allait lâcher tant les caresses de Don étaient délicieuses. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et ne put s'empêcher de les crisper. Le mathématicien murmura à Don qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme-là et que la jouissance était proche. L'agent du FBI se releva, attrapa rapidement quelques feuilles de papier toilette et reprit ses caresses sur le sexe de son petit ami avec la main. Quelques instants plus tard, Charlie atteignit l'orgasme et ses gémissements se perdirent entre les lèvres de Don.

oooooooooo

"Eh bien ! On peut dire que ce fut une très bonne soirée ! Pas vrai, les garçons ?, dit Alan Eppes en enlevant son manteau. J'ai eu une petite émotion quand Charlie a parlé de son adoption, mais sinon je me suis bien amusé.

-Nous aussi, répondit Don. Mais maintenant, on est crevés, je crois qu'on ne va pas traîner pour aller se coucher !

-Au fait, les garçons, pendant la soirée on vous a cherchés avec David et Colby, vous étiez introuvables !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben oui, à un moment on vous a vus quitter tous les deux la piste de danse, et après plus personne !

-Euh... On était sorti...prendre l'air, répondit Charlie. On crevait de chaud à l'intérieur, alors nous sommes allés chercher un peu de fraîcheur... et on a discuté... Du coup, on n'a pas fait gaffe à l'heure... Mais pourquoi tu nous cherchais ?

-Eh bien en fait c'est surtout toi qu'on voulait trouver, parce qu'on a dit au disc-jockey que tu fêtais ton anniversaire... Et le gars voulait faire danser des demoiselles rien que pour toi, fiston..."


	3. Chap 3: Lendemain de fête

**III: Lendemain de fête**

Charlie ouvrit difficilement les yeux: une douleur lancinante vrillait son crâne, à croire que tous les piverts du coin s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans son cerveau ! Il tourna doucement la tête vers son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de gémir: il avait une sacrée migraine, et celle-ci mettrait bien quelques heures, voire toute la journée, pour disparaître ! Le jeune homme remit sa tête dans sa position initiale et un nouveau gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Il voulut se masser les tempes, mais ses bras semblaient peser une tonne.

"Charlie, ça va ? murmura Don. L'agent du FBI, éveillé depuis un moment, avait entendu son compagnon gémir. Même s'il avait sa petite idée sur les causes du mal-être du mathématicien, il voulait néanmoins s'en assurer. "Charlie ?"

-Don... Parle pas si fort, ça résonne !

-Mais je chuchote, là ! Ben mon vieux, si t'as pas la gueule de bois, ça y ressemble fort en tout cas !

-Don ! grogna l'intéressé. Fous-moi la paix ! ajouta Charlie en se massant les tempes. Et dis-moi plutôt ce que je peux faire pour que ça se calme ! T'es déjà passé par là il me semble, non ?

-Oui, mais le remède dépend de l'intensité du mal si je puis dire ! Si t'as énormément bu, il te suffit de boire dès le réveil le dernier alcool ingurgité la veille. Sinon, une bonne aspirine et une grosse sieste feront l'affaire ! Combien de cocktails as-tu avalé hier ?

-Aucune idée... J'ai arrêté de compter après le troisième...

-Bon, eh bien heureusement que j'ai gardé un oeil sur toi alors ! Tu t'en es exactement enfilé cinq !

-Cinq ? T'es sûr ? Oh, mon dieu... Voilà que le plafond tourne maintenant !

-Ouh là ! Mais on dirait que t'en tiens une bonne, là ! Bon allez, je file te chercher une aspirine ! Et toi, pas de mouvement brusque pour te lever, sinon c'est ton estomac qui risque de ne pas apprécier !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Don revint avec un verre qu'il posa sur la table de nuit le temps d'aider Charlie à s'asseoir dans le lit. Ce dernier avala tout doucement le remède pendant que son compagnon lui massait les tempes, et il dut reconnaître que la situation présentait tout de même l'avantage de pouvoir se faire dorloter un peu... Le jeune homme rendit son verre à Don qui le reposa sur la table de nuit.

"Alors, ça va un peu mieux ? chuchota ce dernier.

-Oui... Par contre, tu pourrais continuer à me masser les tempes ? Je crois que ça va m'aider en attendant que l'aspirine agisse...

-Bien sûr... Mais toi, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, c'est de ne plus boire comme ça la prochaine fois que tu voudras me parler d'un truc important !

-Oh oui ! Juré ! Fini le cocktail Calypso pour moi !

-Mais au fait, Charlie, c'est aujourd'hui ton anniversaire...

-Oui, et ?

-Et alors bon anniversaire mon amour... dit Don en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Le mathématicien avait toujours la migraine, mais celle-ci commençait à battre légèrement en retraite grâce à l'aspirine et aux massages sur ses tempes. Il prit le visage de Don entre ses mains et répondit tendrement au baiser. Les deux hommes entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et laissèrent leurs langues jouer entre elles. Au bout de quelques minutes, le baiser cessa et l'agent du FBI reprit:

-Eh bien, on dirait que ça va un peu mieux...

-Don... Je... Tu sais, pour hier soir... Le mathématicien devint pivoine en un instant. Ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes... C'était... Enfin... disons que... si tu veux qu'on recommence là maintenant, je ne suis pas contre...

-Charlie... Tu...tu es sûr ? Parce que ta migraine risque de te gâcher le plaisir...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça... Tu ne sais pas que le sexe est un très bon remède contre les maux de tête ? Les hormones produites lors de l'activité sexuelle ont des effets comparables à ceux de l'aspirine paraît-il...

-Dis-donc toi, comment tu sais ça ?

-Il n'y a pas que les maths dans la vie... répondit malicieusement le jeune homme en capturant les lèvres de son compagnon et en l'enlaçant.

Don se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Son petit ami venait de lui dire clairement qu'il était enfin d'accord pour avoir des relations plus poussées avec lui ! Il sentit son coeur s'emballer sous le coup de l'émotion, et serra Charlie dans ses bras pendant qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné. Mais l'agent du FBI voulut tout de même s'assurer du consentement de son compagnon:

"Charlie... Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment qu'on... qu'on le fasse ?

-Oh, je... Je ne te promets pas qu'on réussira à aller jusqu'au bout, mais j'ai vraiment envie de... d'avoir des moments intimes avec toi... Même si... on n'a pas de relations sexuelles à proprement parler...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, tu vois... quand deux hommes font l'amour ensemble... il y en a un qui... qui... enfin tu vois...

-Oh... Tu veux sans doute parler de... pénétration ?

-Mmh... Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de... ça... Enfin, pas tout de suite...tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, Charlie... Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de te forcer à quoi que ce soit, donc si tu me dis que tu n'es pas prêt à tenter l'expérience, eh bien on n'essaiera pas... Je préfère que tu me le dises clairement plutôt que de te forcer juste pour me faire plaisir, d'accord ?

-Merci Don...", répondit le mathématicien en reprenant les lèvres de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme se rallongea dans le lit en entraînant son petit ami avec lui. Don se retrouva sur Charlie et les deux hommes purent ainsi sentir que chacun d'eux commençait à être excité par la situation. Après encore quelques baisers, le plus âgé se releva et se mit à califourchon sur son compagnon le temps d'enlever son maillot. Le mathématicien en profita lui aussi pour se déshabiller. Les deux hommes passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser et à se caresser la poitrine et le dos, puis, d'un accord tacite, ils enlevèrent leurs caleçons.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps musclé de Don, lequel ne se gênait pas non plus pour observer le mathématicien. Puis celui-ci fit allonger son compagnon et entreprit de l'embrasser et de le lécher un peu partout: le cou, les tétons, les mains, le ventre... Les gémissements qui lui parvinrent l'encouragèrent à continuer ses douces tortures. Le mathématicien laissa une de ses mains descendre vers le bas-ventre de son compagnon et effleurer la virilité dressée. Don se mordit les lèvres alors que Charlie prenait un malin plaisir à contourner celle-ci. L'agent du FBI grogna de frustration, et le jeune homme enroula enfin sa main sur le sexe tendu pour amorcer un lent va-et-vient. L'aîné des deux hommes soupira alors d'aise et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Charlie s'emparer de sa virilité. Don glissa les mains dans la chevelure de son compagnon et murmura son prénom plusieurs fois de suite. Le mathématicien, excité par les encouragements de son partenaire, accéléra le rythme de ses caresses, mais ce dernier lui demanda de ralentir puis de cesser.

Surpris et un peu déçu, Charlie obtempéra. Il se redressa pour regarder son petit ami qui lui sourit tendrement:

"Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te faire du bien..."

Don se releva et fit allonger son cadet à sa place. Le mathématicien ne tarda pas à gémir sous les caresses de son compagnon, surtout lorsque celui-ci entreprit de lui faire subir les mêmes outrages. Charlie se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier pendant que son aîné s'occupait de sa virilité avec les siennes. Puis l'agent du FBI s'interrompit:

"Charlie... Je te sens bien détendu là... Tu ne voudrais pas que j'essaye quand même de... glisser un doigt en toi ? Juste pour voir... si ça ne va pas, j'arrêterai tout de suite...

-D'accord, mais... doucement...

-Ne t'inquiète pas..."

L'aîné des deux hommes humidifia son index et reprit la virilité de son compagnon dans sa bouche pendant que sa main se dirigeait tout doucement vers son intimité. Don sentit Charlie se crisper légèrement et accéléra un peu ses caresses avant d'introduire son doigt délicatement.

Le mathématicien se mordit les lèvres et inspira profondément pour tenter de se détendre. Même s'il était consentant, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se contracter face à cette intrusion inhabituelle. Dans un murmure, il demanda à Don de continuer à insérer son doigt tout doucement.

L'agent du FBI observait attentivement les réactions de son compagnon. Lui faire mal était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, aussi procéda-t-il avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Son index finit par se retrouver complètement en Charlie, et il commença à faire un petit va-et-vient.

Le mathématicien sentit que Don bougeait son doigt en lui. Cela n'était pas douloureux, toutefois la sensation était... étrange. Le jeune homme eut l'intuition que cette dernière était le chemin qui menait au plaisir, et qu'un jour il l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur. Mais pour le moment, il en avait assez découvert, aussi demanda-t-il à Don d'arrêter son initiation.

L'aîné des deux hommes retira son doigt et continua ses caresses pendant quelques minutes avant de s'allonger sur son compagnon. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent puis l'agent du FBI écarta les cuisses de Charlie pour se caler entre ses jambes et frotter sa virilité contre la sienne. Le mathématicien sentit des frissons parcourir son dos, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, et crut défaillir lorsque la main de Don enserra leurs sexes pour intensifier les sensations pendant qu'il murmurait « je t'aime... » au creux de son oreille.

L'agent du FBI avait l'impression d'être dans l'un des rêves qu'il faisait depuis déjà un moment: Charlie et lui, enlacés, en train de se donner tendrement du plaisir. Don avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le septième ciel. Mais sa volonté de faire passer le plaisir de son amant avant le sien fut la plus forte, et son amour pour le mathématicien le submergea tellement qu'il ne put se retenir de l'exprimer: il lui chuchota « je t'aime » jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne les emporte quelques minutes plus tard.

Essoufflés, heureux et émus, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le temps pour leurs respirations de retrouver un rythme normal. Don ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement Charlie sur tout le visage, il était irrésistiblement attiré par celui-ci et eut la certitude à cet instant qu'à l'avenir, il deviendrait plus démonstratif et serait moins renfermé sur lui-même. De son côté, le mathématicien se mit à caresser le dos de son amant et...

« Don...

- Oui ?

- Je... Je t'aime... Il m'aura fallu un certain temps pour te le dire, mais...ça y est...

- Heureux de l'entendre, Charlie... » murmura l'agent du FBI en l'embrassant tendrement.

oooooooooo

"Ah ! Enfin vous voilà tous les deux ! lança Alan en apercevant les deux hommes. Bien dormi ?

-Moi oui, ça va... Par contre, Charlie a eu un réveil, comment dire... difficile..., répondit Don.

-Mmh... Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis levé avec une bonne migraine, mais c'est bon, maintenant, elle commence à disparaître..., riposta l'intéressé.

-Si je comprends bien, Charlie, tu as la gueule de bois ce matin... Il me semblait bien aussi que t'avais pas mal picolé hier !

-Oh ça va... Si on ne peut plus arroser son anniversaire...

-Allons fiston, fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu n'es pas le premier à abuser de la boisson et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier sur cette terre ! Et puis tu as quand même réussi à être raisonnable, puisque tu n'as pas bu à t'en rendre malade ! Contrairement à une certaine personne assise à côté de toi...

-Oh papa je t'en prie ! J'ai déjà eu plusieurs fois la gueule de bois, c'est vrai, mais la seule fois où j'ai été malade, c'était le jour de mes dix-huit ans, c'est tout ! riposta Don en riant.

-Euh... au fait, papa, il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander...

-Oui, Charlie ?

-C'est au sujet... de ma mère biologique... Je crois que... J'aimerais entamer des recherches pour la retrouver, mais en même temps je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que j'oublie maman...

-Charlie... soupira Alan. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous fiston, mais je me suis toujours douté que ce sujet-là serait abordé... Depuis la minute où nous t'avons adopté ta mère et moi, nous savions qu'un jour il faudrait en parler avec toi... Ecoute, c'est normal de vouloir savoir d'où l'on vient, je comprends parfaitement que tu aies envie de retrouver ta vraie mère et pourquoi pas de la rencontrer... Mais avant de te lancer là-dedans, je te demanderais de bien y réfléchir, et surtout d'envisager la possibilité qu'elle aie fait son... deuil de toi... Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions, les gens changent en trente ans... La personne que ta mère est devenue aujourd'hui n'a peut-être plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille qu'elle était lorsqu'elle t'a mis au monde... Tu comprends Charlie ?

-Oui...

-Je t'ai raconté comment nous l'avions rencontrée Margaret et moi, mais je pense que ta mère a dû davantage se livrer dans la lettre qu'elle t'a adressée plutôt qu'à nous... L'as-tu seulement lue cette lettre ?

-Euh... non. Je... Tu m'as révélé mon adoption il y a un mois, mais je n'ai jamais osé la lire... Elle est toujours dans le petit coffret que tu m'as remis. Je crois que j'ai peur qu'en la regardant, je ne me mette à espérer des choses qui peut-être n'arriveront jamais...

-Charlie, intervint Don, sache que quoi que tu décides, tu ne seras pas seul. Si tu veux rechercher ta mère, je t'aiderai si tu le souhaites, mais papa a raison: elle a peut-être choisi de t'oublier pour refaire sa vie, tout comme elle a très bien pu aussi choisir de te laisser une place dans son existence pour le jour où tu te manifesteras... Tous les cas de figure sont possibles...

-Vous avez raison l'un et l'autre, répondit l'intéressé. C'est une chose que de vouloir découvrir mes origines, et c'en est une autre que d'y être confronté. Il va falloir que j'étudie très sérieusement la question, mais je crois que pour le moment je vais d'abord essayer de lire cette lettre."


	4. Chapitre 4 titre trop long

**IV: Lettre émouvante et discussion bouleversante**

« Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas me défiler, je vais la lire ! », s'exclama Charlie en sortant de son cartable la petite boîte que son père adoptif lui avait remise un mois auparavant. Le jeune homme avait tenté vainement la veille de se donner du courage, mais ses doigts s'étaient mis à trembler à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu soulever le couvercle. Le mathématicien avait donc décidé d'embarquer son « héritage » à l'université pour le découvrir entre deux cours. Il regarda sa montre: il était midi, et il ne reprenait pas avant 15 heures. Il avait donc trois heures pour déjeuner, corriger éventuellement quelques copies, lire la lettre de sa mère... et se remettre des émotions qui ne manqueraient pas de l'étreindre une fois le document parcouru.

Charlie posa doucement la petite boîte sur son bureau, inspira un grand coup et souleva le couvercle: il vit tout d'abord les deux photos et le pendentif. La lettre était en-dessous. Le jeune homme sortit le tout et prit l'enveloppe – non scellée - sur laquelle une écriture fine indiquait _« Pour mon fils »_. Il la regarda quelques instants, puis l'ouvrit. Dès la lecture de la toute première ligne, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas au bout de la missive sans pleurer.

_« Los Angeles, maternité Kensington,_

_18 mai 1976_

_Mon petit Tonio,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu seras probablement déjà un grand garçon. Peut-être auras-tu 10 ans, peut-être en auras-tu 20... Tu ne me connais pas, mais tes parents t'auront parlé de moi je pense, du moins je l'espère de tout coeur..._

_Je m'appelle Gabriella Vezziano, j'ai 19 ans, et je suis ta mère. Oui, tu as bien lu, ta mère, c'est moi qui t'ai donné le jour le 15 mai 1976, en présence de tes futurs parents et aussi de Paolo, mon frère... Cette lettre est la nouvelle version de celle que j'avais écrite avant mon accouchement, je croyais t'avoir tout dit à ce moment-là, mais c'était avant de t'avoir vu... Lorsque tu es né, lorsque la sage-femme t'a posé sur mon ventre, c'était, ce fut... unique, magique. J'ai su à ce moment-là que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et te faire sortir de ma vie..._

_Alors je suis là en train de t'écrire, pendant que tu dors à côté de moi dans ton petit lit... Eh oui, à l'heure où je m'exprime, tu as 3 jours et tu reposes bien sagement... 3 jours... ce qui signifie que dans 2 jours, il faudra nous dire « au revoir »... Rien qu'à prononcer ces mots j'ai une boule dans la gorge, d'ailleurs je crois bien que je vais me mettre à pleurer..._

_Tu voudras probablement savoir comment une fille de 19 ans a pu se retrouver enceinte. La réponse est « un concours de circonstances », je sortais depuis quelques mois avec un membre de l'équipe de football de l'université, et un jour nous avons franchi « le » cap. Ce garçon s'appelait Steven Kramer... Seulement voilà, je ne maîtrisais pas encore bien ma contraception, et cette maladresse combinée à un incident – un « accessoire » déchiré – te fit exister. Quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse, j'étais enceinte d'environ six semaines, et je t'avouerai que sur le coup j'ai pensé à te faire disparaître... Mais au fond de moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je portais un petit être en moi et que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser le droit de vivre... _

_J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, je me suis confiée à mon frère avant d'en parler à ma mère. Elle a été très déçue de me savoir dans cette situation, et mon père ne voulait même plus m'adresser la parole... Mais ma mère lui a dit que ce qui était fait était fait, et qu'il valait mieux essayer de me soutenir et de trouver une solution pour moi... Quant à Steven, sa réaction quand il a su pour ma grossesse ne lui permet pas de mériter à mes yeux le titre de « père » vis-à-vis de toi: il a dit que « j'avais tort de me prendre la tête pour une broutille » (!) et que « ce n'était pas de sa faute si je ne savais pas utiliser une pilule contraceptive correctement » ! Et comme je n'étais pas disposée à avorter, puisqu'il faut bien dire les mots, il s'est empressé de me larguer en disant que je n'étais qu' « une petite idiote qui se compliquait inutilement la vie » !_

_Enfin bref, maintenant tu sais tout de ta conception et de ta venue au monde... Et afin de te transmettre un peu de mon histoire familiale qui est aussi la tienne, je t'ai appelé Tonio Carlo: Tonio comme mon grand-père paternel, malheureusement décédé il y a cinq ans maintenant, et Carlo comme mon père, qui a une santé fragile depuis quelques mois: il fait bronchite sur bronchite, et comme il a beaucoup fumé dans le passé, les médecins craignent que ses poumons ne se soient usés prématurément... Les deux prénoms que j'ai choisi de te donner sont italiens, je pensais au départ te donner le prénom de mon autre grand-père, Charles, mais je me suis toujours sentie plus italienne qu'américaine, malgré ma peau bien blanche comme celle de maman ! Maman... un mot que tu adresseras à une autre personne désormais... _

_J'ai rencontré tes futurs parents vers la fin de ma grossesse, ils m'ont beaucoup soutenue et viennent me voir tous les jours à la maternité. Bien sûr, ils ne viennent pas que pour moi... Je pense très sincèrement que tu seras heureux avec eux: Margaret te couve déjà des yeux presqu'autant que moi, quant à Alan, il n'est pas aussi démonstratif mais on sent qu'il est ému à l'idée de devenir père pour la seconde fois... Eh oui, mon petit Tonio, tu ne grandiras pas seul, tu auras un grand frère, Don, qui a déjà presque 5 ans et qui a demandé à ses parents pourquoi son petit frère n'était pas dans le ventre de sa maman !_

_Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit maintenant, tu es né à Los Angeles, tout comme moi. A la rentrée prochaine en octobre, j'irai étudier à San Francisco, après ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'ai plus envie de recroiser mes camarades, surtout mon meilleur ami, mon « presque frère » Larry... Pauvre Larry, je m'en veux de partir comme ça sans lui dire au revoir, déjà qu'il n'a rien su pour ma grossesse, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui parler... Je crois qu'en fait j'ai peur de sa réaction, je crois qu'il serait très déçu d'apprendre que j'ai eu un enfant avec le premier play-boy venu... et dans le fond je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort..._

_C'est terrible, je sais que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je continue d'écrire. L'assistante sociale qui m'a accompagnée pendant ma grossesse s'appelle Carolina Johnson, peut-être qu'elle aura quitté Los Angeles ou qu'elle sera partie à la retraite lorsque tu liras cette lettre, pourtant j'espère que tu essaieras de la rencontrer. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi ma vie sera faite, mais j'ai promis à Carolina de lui donner de mes nouvelles, pour qu'elle sache où me trouver si, un jour, tu décides de # »_

Charlie ne put lire la fin de la phrase, l'encre avait été diluée – Gabriella avait dû laisser tomber une larme en écrivant – mais le jeune homme eut la certitude que les mots effacés devaient être « me retrouver » ou « me rencontrer ». Il essuya ses larmes et se félicita de ne pas avoir « tâché » la lettre avec celles-ci, mais ses yeux semblaient ne pas lui obéir: de nouvelles larmes perlèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues...

« Charles, que dirais-tu d'un déjeuner avec ton vieux collègue ?, lança la voix enjouée de Larry Fleinhardt dans son dos. « Charles ? »

-La... Larry ?, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix tremblante en se retournant vers son ami.

-Charles, tu as mal à la gorge ? On dirait que tu es enrhumé... Oh mon dieu, Charles, mais que t'arrives-t-il ?

-Je... c'est... ma mère..., répondit le jeune homme en reposant la lettre sur son bureau.

-Oh... ta mère... biologique...?

-Oui... Sa lettre... Elle... Les photos...

-Les photos ? Tu sais donc à quoi ressemble ta vraie maman ?

-Oui, dit Charlie en lui tendant l'une d'elles.

-Quoi ! Mais que... qui... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut être elle ! Oh mon dieu, Charles, je crois que je vais défaillir... Au... Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'aider à m'asseoir s'il te plaît, je... »

Le mathématicien, complètement décontenancé par la réaction de son ami, en oublia de pleurer. Il fit asseoir le physicien en face de lui et l'observa: Larry avait blanchi d'un coup, sa respiration était quelque peu saccadée et il avait le regard vide. Charlie sentit son coeur battre la chamade, l'émotion manifestée par son ami ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: le physicien connaissait sa mère ! Il attendit quelques minutes pour laisser à Larry le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits, puis il lança timidement:

-Tu... tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère... Gabriella... Larry ?

-Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, fut la seule réponse de l'intéressé.

-Larry, s'il te plaît, ressaisis-toi et réponds-moi... Je... J'ai besoin de savoir... »

Le physicien inspira profondément plusieurs fois, puis, regardant Charlie:

« Je... Je... Oui. Oui, j'ai connu la jeune femme sur la photo, Charles... C'était la fille des voisins de mes parents, nous avons le même âge et nous avons fait pratiquement toute notre scolarité ensemble... Nous sommes partis étudier tous deux à l'université de Los Angeles, elle en mathématiques appliquées et moi en physique. Nous... nous étions comme frère et soeur, nous n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais... La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était il y a trente ans, nous commencions notre deuxième année universitaire, Gabriella s'était trouvé un amoureux pendant l'été, mais ils ont rompu... Début octobre, je crois... Gaby... je veux dire Gabriella, ta mère, a eu beaucoup de mal ensuite à s'intéresser à ses études, et elle a abandonné l'université courant novembre... Je me rappelle que ses parents avaient dit aux miens qu'elle faisait une dépression suite à sa rupture amoureuse et que son état ne lui permettait plus d'étudier correctement...

-Elle était enceinte... de moi...

-Drôle d'état, n'est-ce pas... Attends voir... Tu es né au mois de mai, cela voudrait donc dire qu'en novembre, Gabriella était dans son troisième mois de grossesse, elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache et encore moins que cela ne se voit... D'où l'interruption de ses études... et le déménagement de sa famille...

-Elle a quitté Los Angeles ?

-Oui, ses parents ont dit que leur fille avait besoin de changer d'air pour se remettre de sa dépression, ils sont partis... à San Francisco je crois... Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, tout cela est vieux maintenant... Oh ! Cela dit sans vouloir t'offenser mon cher ami, trente ans pour une personne c'est jeune, mais pas pour les souvenirs...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Larry, j'avais bien compris, répondit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

-Gabriella a eu un fils... Un fils que j'ai eu comme élève avant qu'il ne devienne l'un de mes collègues et mon meilleur ami ! La vie est parfois bien étrange...

-Au fait, Larry, tu n'étais pas venu pour me proposer de déjeuner avec toi ?

-Euh... si, mais après les émotions de ces dernières minutes, je crois que je serais bien en peine d'avaler quelque chose de consistant ! Je pense que je vais me contenter pour ce midi d'un potage, ou d'une salade de tomates, enfin quelque chose de léger et digeste... »

Charlie allait répondre, lorsque trois petits coups tapés à la porte attirèrent son attention:

« Don ! Je... je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir !

-Moi non plus, Charlie, mais le devoir m'appelle et il me mène vers toi ! Nous avons un maniaque qui sévit depuis quelques jours: il enlève des jeunes femmes, les torture et on les retrouve généralement 48 à 72 heures après... décédées... Comme je sais que le lundi tu as un peu de temps devant toi l'après-midi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble et discuter de l'affaire en cours ? Euh... au fait, bonjour Larry !

-Bonjour Don !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Charlie ?

-Du dossier ou du déjeuner ?

-Euh... les deux. Oh, vous n'aviez pas prévu quelque chose au moins avec Larry ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on se verra dans l'après-midi ou ce soir après ton cours !

-Non, nous... En fait, Larry était venu me proposer de déjeuner avec lui, mais nous avons discuté d'autre chose et...

-Charlie... Ça va ? Parce que tu fais une drôle de tête, et... toi aussi Larry... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? C'est mon affaire qui vous fiche un coup ?

-Don..., murmura le mathématicien. Larry... ma mère... il connaît, ou plutôt a connu, ma mère... »


	5. Chap 5: Une affaire qui finit bien

**V: Une affaire qui finit bien**

«Charlie, tu peux répéter ?, demanda un Don complètement interloqué.

-Larry a connu ma mère, Don, répondit le mathématicien. Leurs parents étaient voisins et ils ont fait une partie de leur scolarité ensemble... jusqu'à ce que ma mère n'arrête ses études pour la raison que l'on sait...

- Waouh..., souffla l'agent du FBI. Pour une coïncidence, c'en est une sacrée ! Ton meilleur ami se trouve être justement l'une des personnes qui pourraient te fournir des informations sur ta naissance ! C'est dingue !

-Dingue c'est le mot mon cher Don, intervint Larry. Je ne réalise pas encore que ton frère adoptif n'est autre que le fils de celle qui fut une soeur pour moi... Moi qui étais venu l'inviter à déjeuner, j'ai bien peur que ce projet ne tombe à l'eau... Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je crois que je serais bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de solide ! Aussi vais-je vous laisser déjeuner ensemble, comme cela vous pourrez discuter tranquillement de votre affaire !

-Oh mais ta présence ne va pas nous déranger Larry !, répondit l'agent du FBI. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je ne parlerais pas d'une affaire en cours devant toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Et puis qui sait, peut-être que tu pourras nous aider !

-Bien, si ça te va comme ça Don, moi ça me convient aussi, déclara Charlie. Alors Larry, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

-D'accord Charles. »

Une heure plus tard, les trois hommes avaient fini de manger; ils se trouvaient dans une petite brasserie sympathique, « Les violettes », située non loin de l'université. Don sortit alors son dossier et le présenta à Charlie qui de son côté montra la petite boîte de sa mère à Larry. Ce dernier contempla longuement les photos, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis il lut la lettre. Pendant ce temps, les deux frères adoptifs planchaient sur l'affaire du plus âgé: six jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux bruns, entre 25 et 35 ans, toutes torturées et tuées de la même façon: allongées sur un lit, les poignets et les chevilles attachées de chaque côté du lit. Les victimes étaient violées, frappées puis étranglées avec une corde.

« Triste affaire, murmura Charlie. Le point commun de toutes ces jeunes femmes est leur ressemblance physique, d'après les documents de ton dossier, il n'y en a pas d'autres...

-Effectivement, les victimes habitaient des quartiers différents et n'exerçaient pas le même métier, répondit Don. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a autre chose qui relie tous ces meurtres, comme un endroit que ces femmes auraient toutes fréquenté: un resto, un bar, un ciné, que sais-je... J'ai demandé à Colby et à David de creuser la question, Megan a d'ailleurs insisté aussi, nous avons trop peu d'éléments en notre possession pour qu'elle puisse établir un profil psychologique fiable ! La seule chose dont nous soyons sûrs à l'heure actuelle, c'est que le meurtrier est un homme et qu'il est obsédé par le même genre de fille !

-C'est vrai que l'existence d'un lieu commun à toutes les victimes pourrait peut-être expliquer tous ces meurtres..., déclara le mathématicien. En tout cas, ça m'aiderait pour établir les bases de mon équation !

-Ah... Gabriella... Pourquoi as-tu eu peur de venir me voir pour me faire part de ce qui t'arrivait..., soupira Larry. A ces mots, Charlie et Don tournèrent la tête vers le physicien qui, surpris, s'exclama:

« Oh, toutes mes excuses les amis ! Je... Je pensais à voix haute, comme il m'arrive assez souvent de le faire, n'est-ce pas Charles... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop coupés dans vos réflexions avec les miennes !

-Non, Larry, lui répondit Charlie en souriant. Non, tu ne nous as pas interrompu, nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments actuellement pour que je puisse vraiment apporter ma contribution à cette affaire !

-Oh... Dites-moi, serait-ce indiscret de ma part de vous demander de quel genre d'enquête il s'agit ?

-Il s'agit d'un serial killer qui s'attaque à des jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux bruns, intervint Don. Malheureusement, rien ne semble les relier entre elles à part leur physique ! Quartiers différents, professions différentes...

-Toutes les victimes sont des jeunes femmes brunes, c'est bien ça ? Le tueur pourrait-il être... un prétendant éconduit ?

-J'y ai pensé, répondit l'agent du FBI, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça... J'ai la certitude que notre homme a un autre critère au moins pour « sélectionner » ses victimes... Lequel, là est toute la question... »

Le portable de Don se mit à sonner. Celui-ci décrocha:

« Eppes. Oui, Colby, je suis avec Charlie, là...

-...

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sûrs de ça avec David ? Le voilà alors notre autre point commun entre les victimes ! C'est Megan qui va être contente ! Elle va enfin pouvoir établir un bon profil !

-...

- Allô ? Oui, bonjour Megan. Oui, je note... les « Belles de nuit », oui... OK... C'est bon, j'ai ton profil ! Bravo tous les trois ! On se voit tout à l'heure au bureau ! »

Don mit fin à la communication et se tourna vers ses deux compagnons:

« Eh bien, cette affaire pourrait se révéler moins compliquée qu'elle n'y paraît ! L'association « les Belles de nuit » vient de contacter le FBI pour leur demander officiellement d'intervenir et de faire cesse l'hécatombe parmi leur communauté !

-Comment ça l'hécatombe ?, demanda Charlie.

-La présidente de l'association a dit à Colby que quatre des victimes étaient lesbiennes... Et David a appris que pour les deux autres, l'une était plus ou moins brouillée avec sa famille, l'autre plutôt bien acceptée... Lesbiennes aussi toutes les deux !

-Ce serait donc ça le lien entre toutes ces femmes ! S'exclama le mathématicien. Le tueur s'en prend à des femmes qui ont le même type physique et qui sont homosexuelles de surcroît !

-Oui, et Megan pense que notre meurtrier aurait été « traumatisé » par la découverte de l'homosexualité d'une femme à laquelle il devait très certainement tenir...

-Donc j'étais quelque peu sur la bonne piste en parlant de prétendant éconduit... ajouta Larry.

-Tout à fait Larry ! Répondit Don. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller dans le quartier gay de la ville ! Je suis prêt à parier que toutes les victimes devaient aller plus ou moins régulièrement là-bas, dans un restaurant, un bar ou une boîte de nuit...

-Et pour ma part, je pense pouvoir trouver une équation valable, puisque nous avons des éléments fiables !

-Oui, mais il faudra aussi faire des recoupements avec notre base de données... », conclut l'agent du FBI.

oooooooooo

« S'il te plaît Larry, tu es sûr que tu m'as bien dit tout ce que tu savais sur ma mère ? » demanda Charlie à son ami alors qu'ils repartaient vers le bureau du mathématicien après le cours donné par ce dernier.

-Oui Charles, je t'ai absolument tout raconté ! Sa famille est partie à San Francisco, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Quoique... J'ai un doute tout à coup...

-Oui Larry ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Eh bien... Je n'en suis pas sûr à 100 , mais ta mère a un frère plus âgé, Paolo... quatre ans plus vieux si je ne m'abuse... Ce qui fait qu'au moment de ta venue au monde, ta mère avait 19 ans et lui...23...

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, Charles, je crois qu'à l'époque où Gabriella et moi étions étudiants, Paolo lui travaillait déjà... Comme mécanicien si je me souviens bien... Et je crois qu'il n'habitait déjà plus chez ses parents...

-Se pourrait-il qu'il soit resté à Los Angeles et qu'il n'ait pas suivi sa famille à San Francisco alors ? dit Charlie d'une voix où perçait l'espoir.

-Peut-être, Charles, peut-être... Mais encore une fois je n'en suis pas sûr à 100 ... Je crois que le mieux pour toi serait d'essayer de contacter cette Carolina Johnson qui s'est occupée de ta mère pendant sa grossesse...

-Tu as raison Larry... Mais si ce Paolo vit encore à Los Angeles, ce serait dommage de ne pas essayer de le rencontrer... Après tout, c'est mon... oncle...

-Charlie, Larry, bonjour ! lança une voix féminine

-Bonjour Amita ! répondirent les deux hommes en choeur.

-Dis-moi Charlie, je viens de finir les cours, là j'ai un peu de temps libre, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café ?

-Oh, euh... »

Depuis que la jeune femme avait abandonné les mathématiques pour faire une thèse en physique, Charlie voyait celle-ci moins souvent, mais il avait l'impression aussi que depuis son changement d'orientation, Amita essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Les deux jeunes gens étaient bien sortis ensemble une fois, mais leur conversation limitée en dehors des maths leur avait fait comprendre à l'un et l'autre qu'une relation amoureuse pourrait difficilement voir le jour entre eux. Depuis, le mathématicien était tombé amoureux de son frère adoptif, mais il était persuadé que l'étudiante n'avais jamais vraiment renoncé à lui... Charlie chercha alors un moyen de décliner gentiment la proposition sans froisser la jeune femme:

« Eh bien, Amita, cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai appelé Don pour qu'il vienne me chercher, j'ai une équation à lui soumettre pour l'une de ses enquêtes mais je dois d'abord la finaliser ! Alors je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas aller boire un café avec toi aujourd'hui !

-C'est pas grave, c'était à tout hasard », répondit Amita avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Don va m'attendre ! Au revoir Larry ! Amita...

-A demain mon cher ami !

-Bon, ben au revoir Charlie... » ajouta la jeune femme.

Malgré leur unique sortie, Amita Ramanujan avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour, le mathématicien et elle parviendraient à se trouver d'autres sujets de conversation que les maths... Charlie lui plaisait énormément, et elle avait toujours su qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle en tombe vraiment amoureuse... Mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme sentait que son ancien directeur de thèse avait changé: elle le trouvait plus détendu, plus souriant, un peu comme si...

« Larry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Mais c'est, comment dire, un peu personnel... C'est au sujet de Charlie...

-De Charles ? Et que voudrais-tu bien savoir, ma chère Amita ?

-Eh bien...est-ce que tu sais si Charlie... voit quelqu'un en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ?

-Euh... Non, enfin du moins pas à ma connaissance... Mais ça, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu le lui demandes toi-même... »

oooooooooo

Charlie reposa le combiné du téléphone en soupirant. L'affaire de Don était en passe d'être résolue – les fédéraux procédaient par élimination dans leurs listes de suspects – mais ce qui le préoccupait en cet instant était la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'assistante sociale du centre d'adoption de Los Angeles. La jeune femme qui s'était occupée de sa mère, Carolina Johnson, était partie à la retraite depuis deux ans et Charlie avait eu bien du mal à convaincre son interlocutrice de lui donner les coordonnées personnelles de celle-ci. Le mathématicien savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver dans son dossier d'adoption, son père en avait un double à la maison; il voulait rencontrer Carolina car sa mère avait laissé entendre dans sa lettre qu'elle ferait en sorte de donner de ses nouvelles à cette femme.

Depuis le début de la semaine où Don était venu le voir à l'université pour l'affaire du « tueur de lesbiennes » comme les médias l'avaient surnommé, Charlie avait peu vu son petit ami. On était vendredi en fin d'après-midi, et le jeune homme commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne verrait pas son compagnon avant le lendemain matin. Le mathématicien en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'une voix familière lui parvint:

« Salut fiston ! Déjà de retour ? lança Alan Eppes

-Papa... Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que le vendredi je n'ai cours que de 10 à 13 heures ! Je suis rentré à 13h20, je me suis fait un petit quelque chose pour le déjeuner et j'ai attendu 14 heures pour... pour appeler le centre d'adoption.

-Oh... alors ça y est, tu t'es décidé...

-Oui... J'ai lu la lettre de ma mère lundi et depuis je voulais contacter cette Carolina Johnson dont elle parle, mais l'affaire de Don est arrivée et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai pu essayer de l'appeler... J'ai dû batailler ferme avec l'assistante sociale que j'ai eue au téléphone, elle m'a dit que comme Melle Johnson était partie à la retraite, il fallait que je vienne au centre pour consulter mon dossier d'adoption ! Mais j'ai finalement réussi à la convaincre de me donner les coordonnées que je voulais, à savoir celles de Carolina ! Si quelqu'un a bien connu ma mère en dehors de ses proches, je crois que c'est elle !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, fiston... Quand je pense que ton collègue Larry était son ami d'enfance ! La vie est parfois incroyable ! Oh, euh... des nouvelles de Don ?

-Non, pas pour le moment... Il m'a laissé un message sur mon portable très tôt ce matin, me disant qu'il espérait pouvoir finir plus tôt ce soir et qu'il réfléchissait aussi à la possibilité de lâcher son appartement... pour revenir s'installer ici...

-Si je comprends bien, ton frère...euh, ton...p'tit copain, enfin... ton... compagnon...

-...aimerait vivre de façon permanente avec moi, déclara Charlie avec un petit sourire. Oh, et puis ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je comprends que tu aies encore un peu de mal à te faire à l'idée que maintenant Don et moi...soyons un couple...

-C'est vrai que j'ai encore du mal, mais bon, vous êtes assez grands tous les deux pour savoir ce que vous faites, et puis Don a l'air tellement heureux maintenant depuis que vous êtes ensemble...

-Salut la compagnie ! lança la voix de l'intéressé.

-Don ! »

Charlie se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier ne put alors rien faire d'autre que d'enlacer le mathématicien et de répondre au baiser:

« Mmmmh...Eh bien, je t'ai manqué on dirait ! J'aimerais bien être accueilli de la sorte plus souvent !

-Don... Alors, ton enquête ?

-Bouclée ! Et ce grâce à toi, mon p'tit génie préféré ! répondit l'aîné des deux hommes en l'embrassant. Notre homme écumait le quartier gay à la recherche de femmes ressemblant à son ex, qui l'avait quitté suite à la découverte de son homosexualité ! Et tes calculs couplés aux recherches de Megan ont permis de déterminer une zone d'investigation... et de pincer notre homme. Enfin pincer... façon de parler...

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... le gars nous a laissés prélever ses empreintes et un échantillon d'ADN, sans savoir que notre légiste avait réussi à trouver une empreinte partielle sur l'une des victimes. Pendant qu'il était en salle d'interrogatoire, le labo a procédé aux analyses et quand nous lui avons dit que nous avions le « tueur de lesbiennes » en face de nous, il a carrément pété les plombs. Colby et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser, il a fallu faire appel au médecin pour qu'il vienne lui injecter un sédatif ! Enfin bref, un vrai cinglé !

-Bon, eh bien tout est bien qui finit bien alors, déclara Charlie. Et dis-moi, dans le message que tu m'as laissé ce matin, tu parlais aussi de ton appartement...

-Oui... En fait, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que ce serait vraiment stupide de ne pas revenir ici définitivement... Surtout que maintenant j'ai une bonne raison pour ça...

-Don...

-Oui ?

-J'ai appelé le centre d'adoption... et j'ai obtenu les coordonnées de l'assistante sociale qui s'est occupée de ma mère...

-Oh... et ?

-Eh bien, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais aller la voir demain... avec toi...

-Pas de problème Charlie, je t'ai toujours dit que quoi tu ferais, tu ne serais pas seul... »


	6. Chap 6: Rencontres avec le passé

**VI: Rencontres avec le passé**

« Prêt, Charlie ?

-Prêt, Don. »

Les deux hommes descendirent de voiture et montèrent lentement les marches qui menaient à la porte du domicile de Carolina Johnson. Sous le regard encourageant de son compagnon, Charlie inspira un grand coup et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris court et d'allure élégante.

« Vous désirez ? demanda celle-ci, avant de pâlir. « Mon dieu... Seriez-vous...

-Bonjour Madame, lança timidement Charlie. Je... je cherche Mademoiselle Carolina Johnson...

-C'est moi, souffla la femme. Vous... vous êtes le fils de Gabriella Vezziano, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je...

-Oui, j'en suis sûre, vous êtes son fils, vous lui ressemblez tellement ! Oh... mon dieu, depuis le temps que j'espérais vous rencontrer ! Je vous en prie , entrez ! »

Deux heures et demie plus tard, c'est une Carolina Johnson émue aux larmes qui raccompagna les deux hommes à sa porte. Charlie lui était en pleurs, et Don l'avait réconforté un bon moment dans la voiture avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. L'ancienne assistante sociale leur avait raconté dans les moindres détails sa rencontre avec Gabriella, la décision de celle-ci de faire adopter son bébé, puis le premier contact et tous les autres entre la future mère et le couple Eppes...

Carolina leur avait confirmé les paroles de Larry Fleinhardt, à savoir que Paolo, le frère de Gabriella, n'avait jamais quitté Los Angeles. Mademoiselle Johnson leur avait ensuite montré les lettres de Gabriella, que celle-ci n'avait pas manqué d'envoyer à chaque changement important dans sa vie: la fin de ses études, son premier poste, son mariage, la naissance de ses enfants... Mais ce qui avait fait fondre Charlie en larmes avait été la dernière lettre de Gabriella, datée d'il y a trois ans: celle-ci disait dans sa missive qu'elle pensait tous les jours à son premier enfant, qu'elle imaginait souvent quel visage il pouvait bien avoir, quel métier il pouvait exercer... Elle remerciait aussi Margaret et Alan et espérait que ces derniers avaient su donner plein d'amour à son fils, ce que Charlie s'était empressé de confirmer à Carolina...

Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis de chez l'ancienne assistante sociale, celle-ci avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Charlie:

« Je vous souhaite de tout coeur de pouvoir faire à nouveau partie de la vie de votre mère... Elle a tellement souffert de votre séparation... Paolo aussi, même s'il n'était que votre... oncle... Mais le fait de voir sa petite soeur dans cet état l'a énormément touché... Je... je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais... peut-être devriez-vous essayer d'aller voir Paolo, Charlie... »

oooooooooo

Après être rentrés pour déjeuner avec leur père, le mathématicien et son petit ami avaient décidé d'aller voir Paolo Vezziano, garagiste de son état. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Don emmena donc Charlie à l'adresse qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'annuaire. Les deux hommes demandèrent à la secrétaire à rencontrer Monsieur Vezziano, et celle-ci leur indiqua qu'ils le trouveraient dans l'atelier. Le mathématicien frappa timidement à l'entrée de la pièce:

« Monsieur Vezziano ? Bonjour, je...

-Oh bon sang ! C'est vous ? Non non non attendez, votre nom va me revenir, ma soeur me parle tout le temps de vous... Vous êtes prof de maths, c'est bien ça ? Ip... non Eppes, c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes le professeur Eppes !

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Charlie, complètement abasourdi. Comment...

-Comment je vous connais ? Ben par ma soeur ! Elle est prof de maths dans un collège à San Francisco, et elle a une grande admiration pour vos travaux ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire que vous avez révolutionné les maths avec vos approches originales !

-Oh...eh bien... merci pour les compliments...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour votre service, professeur ?

-Eh bien... C'est un peu délicat à dire comme ça... Pourrions-nous aller en discuter quelque part ? Vous avez un bureau ?

-Oui, j'ai un bureau, vu que c'est moi le patron ! Mais si c'est pour votre voiture, pas la peine d'aller dans mon bureau !

-Ce... ce n'est pas pour ma voiture que je suis là, Monsieur Vezziano... D'une part parce que je n'en possède pas, et d'autre part parce que le véhicule qui m'a amené ici est en parfait état, pas vrai Don ?

-Oui, répondit l'intéressé. En fait, Monsieur Vezziano, mon... frère adoptif voudrait vous entretenir d'une chose importante... aussi bien pour lui que pour vous...

-Frère adoptif ? Oh... Vous avez été adopté, Monsieur ? demanda Paolo à Don.

-Non, Monsieur Vezziano, reprit Charlie. L'adopté, ici, c'est moi... Eppes est le nom de mes parents adoptifs... Mon vrai nom, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement...aurait pu... être... Vezziano...

-... Quoi... »

Charlie crut que Paolo Vezziano allait faire une crise cardiaque sur place ! Ce dernier avait brusquemement pâli, et dut s'appuyer sur son établi pour ne pas tomber pendant que ses yeux regardaient fixement le mathématicien.

Ce dernier, quelque peu affolé, se tourna vers Don, qui s'approcha de Paolo pour le soutenir:

« Monsieur Vezziano, est-ce que ça va ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

-Euh... je... Mon bureau... vous pouvez...

-Bien sûr... Vous allez savoir marcher jusque là ?

-Oui, c'est juste que... Bon sang, si je m'attendais à celle-là ! »

Don et Charlie attendirent patiemment que le garagiste reprenne un peu ses esprits. Puis ce dernier les conduisit à son bureau quelques mètres plus loin. Il fit asseoir les deux hommes en face de lui et ne pouvait détacher son regard de Charlie:

« Bon sang... Le gamin de Gabriella... Ça fait combien d'années, maintenant, trente ans à peu près ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit timidement Charlie. C'est mon âge...

-Oh mince alors... Dire que j'ai vu votre tête pendant des années sur les couvertures des magazines de ma soeur et que j'avais jamais capté la moindre ressemblance ! Ma soeur non plus d'ailleurs... Mais bon, il faut dire aussi que la dernière fois qu'on vous a vus, vous n'étiez qu'un nouveau-né ! On aurait pu difficilement deviner à quoi vous pourriez bien ressembler une fois adulte !

-C'est sûr... Vous... Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir ainsi débarqué comme ça chez vous ? Comprenez-moi, mon père m'a révélé mon adoption il y a un peu plus d'un mois et depuis, je... je cherche mes origines, vous comprenez ? Alors, quand l'assistante sociale qui s'est occupée de votre soeur m'a dit que vous habitiez toujours Los Angeles, je...

-Pour sûr que je comprends, professeur... C'est normal de vouloir savoir d'où l'on vient... Mais mettez-vous aussi à ma place, monsieur, ma soeur se retrouve enceinte, elle ne peut pas garder l'enfant et est obligée de s'en séparer... Il a bien fallu oublier un peu toute cette histoire pour pouvoir continuer à avancer dans la vie... Et voilà qu'un beau jour, après toutes ces années, vous arrivez et vous cherchez des réponses !

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous non plus, Monsieur Vezziano, mais j'ai tellement besoin de savoir... Où vit ma mère maintenant ? Je sais qu'elle est partie vivre à San Francisco après ma naissance, mais aujourd'hui, où est-elle ? Sa dernière lettre envoyée à Mademoiselle Johnson remonte à trois ans... Vit-elle toujours là-bas ? Je sais aussi qu'elle s'est mariée et qu'elle a eu d'autres enfants... Je... Je ne cherche pas à m'imposer dans sa vie... Je voudrais... Je voudrais juste pouvoir la rencontrer, même si ce n'est qu'une fois...

-Je comprends bien, professeur, mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider si oui ou non vous pouvez rentrer dans sa vie à nouveau comme ça... Je... Je n'ai pas le droit de décider pour ma soeur, vous comprenez ? Alors oui, c'est vrai, mes parents et ma soeur sont partis vivre à Los Angeles, et ils y sont toujours... Oui, Gabriella s'est mariée et elle a eu deux autres enfants... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de la trahir... Je suis désolé, Monsieur Eppes, mais je...

-Je... Je comprends, Monsieur Vezziano..., soupira tristement Charlie. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à me donner des détails sur la vie de ma mère actuellement, mais j'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez lui dire que vous m'avez rencontré... sans lui dire qui je suis, bien sûr... Pardonnez-moi, je...

-Attention jeune homme, que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, le coupa Paolo. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir débarqué ici pour poser des questions sur votre naissance, moi à votre place j'aurais tenté la même chose ! C'est juste que... je ne me sens pas le droit de vous révéler le nom marital de ma soeur ni son adresse sans son consentement... Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai lui dire que j'ai rencontré le mathématicien qu'elle admire tant !

-Bien merci, Monsieur Vezziano, intervint Don. C'est déjà bien de votre part de nous avoir parlé... Si jamais vous changiez d'avis..., ajouta l'agent du FBI en lui tendant sa carte de visite.

-Merci jeune homme... Le FBI ! Vous êtes... un fédéral ?

-Oui, Monsieur, et Charlie est consultant pour nous ! Il aide mon équipe à résoudre des cas difficiles !

-Vraiment, professeur ?

-Oui, murmura l'intéressé. Oui, j'aide Don sur ses enquêtes...

-Bien, bien... Bon, messieurs, je m'excuse, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend...

-Bien sûr... Au revoir Monsieur Vezziano », dit Charlie, le coeur lourd.

Après le départ des deux hommes, Paolo prit la carte de visite de Don et la regarda longuement... Le fils de Gabriella... Il l'avait revu après toutes ces années, c'était un beau jeune homme, qui semblait gentil et intelligent si l'on en croyait les articles qui lui étaient consacrés dans les revues que lisait sa soeur... Paolo soupira. Son... neveu était devenu quelqu'un de bien, il le trouvait adorable, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa soeur avait souffert pendant trop longtemps...


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Une semaine plus tard** (**ATTENTION LEMON !)**

« Don ! Mais à quoi tu joues, là ? Je te signale que tu dois écrire un courrier recommandé pour mettre fin à ton bail de location !, dit Charlie en riant et en repoussant pour la énième fois son petit ami qui ne cessait de vouloir l'embrasser.

- Mais Charlie... Demain j'aurai TOUTE la journée pour faire cette fichue lettre ! Et puis tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de formalités. Non pas que je ne sache pas le faire, mais je n'ai jamais été un expert pour les formules tarabiscotées de politesse qui concluent en général ce genre de correspondance ! De plus, je suis plutôt motivé pour faire autre chose..., répondit l'agent du FBI en capturant les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Don... »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis le plus âgé alla poser le bloc-notes et le stylo qu'il avait sur les genoux sur la table de nuit. Le mathématicien le regarda faire en souriant et en secouant doucement la tête: quand Don avait une idée dans la tête... il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis ! Ce dernier se rassit à côté de son compagnon et l'enlaça pendant qu'il prenait à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. L'agent du FBI fit allonger son petit ami, se mit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Charlie ne put rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise. Il était évident que Don avait envie de faire avec lui autre chose qu'un courrier administratif, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus de la semaine avec pour le mathématicien la préparation des examens de fin d'année à l'université. Le jeune homme se décida alors à caresser le dos de son compagnon, qui murmura, ses lèvres collées aux siennes:

« Charlie... J'ai envie de toi... Tes caresses et tes baisers m'ont trop manqués pendant la semaine... Je suis complètement en manque de toi là...

-Don... Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais... je crois que je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour... « l'étape finale », répondit le plus jeune en rougissant.

Depuis leur toute première étreinte, Don avait doucement et progressivement préparé Charlie à accepter un jour cette fameuse étape finale que représentait l'union charnelle. L'agent fédéral parvenait maintenant à introduire deux doigts dans l'intimité de son compagnon et celui-ci appréciait peu à peu les sensations que pouvaient procurer ces caresses.

Don sourit et embrassa le mathématicien:

« Eh bien là tu vois, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr... Je sais que tu as encore des appréhensions, or depuis le temps tu sais aussi qu'avec une bonne préparation, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu aies mal... D'ailleurs tu commences même à trouver cela agréable !

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je... je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas y arriver, que tu vas être déçu...

-Et pourquoi je serais déçu ? Ecoute, Charlie, même si ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je pourrai te faire l'amour, au moins nous aurons passé un moment ensemble, et c'est ça le plus important, non ?

-Tu as raison... Mais j'aimerais tellement que ma première fois se passe bien, et là j'ai comme un pressentiment...

- Charlie...

- Oui ?

- Et si tu déconnectais ton cerveau pour une fois ? Je suis sûr qu'en mettant tes neurones en stand-by, tu serais tellement détendu que tu ne t'inquièterais même pas de la pénétration, mais plutôt du plaisir que tu pourrais ressentir !

- Je...

- Plus un mot ! Maintenant tu fermes les yeux et tu te laisses aller, compris ? Ou alors tu t'occupes l'esprit avec tes formules de maths, mais tu te changes les idées ! OK ? »

Charlie obtempéra et reprit ses caresses. Don déboutonna la chemise de ce dernier et glissa ses mains sous le vêtement. Le mathématicien fit de même avec celle de son aîné, après avoir au préalable fait tomber la veste de costume de ce dernier au sol. Les deux hommes allaient s'attaquer chacun au pantalon de l'autre, lorsque...

« Don ! On dirait ton portable...

- On s'en fiche ! Il y a un répondeur, alors si c'est vraiment important, la personne laissera un message ! Là tu vois, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire en cet instant que décrocher ce fichu téléphone !

- Mais Don, on ne sait jamais... C'est peut-être le FBI... ou peut-être, qui sait, mon... oncle... », dit timidement Charlie, conscient de refroidir quelque peu les ardeurs de son compagnon.

-Ok, Ok... C'est bon, ça va, je vais décrocher puisque tu y tiens tellement !, râla l'agent fédéral en se relevant pour aller chercher son portable sur la table de nuit. Oui, allo, ici l'agent Don Eppes... Oui ? Oh... Bonjour Monsieur Vezziano ! Oui, oui il est là, il est à côté de moi... Bien sûr, je vous le passe... »

Don tendit l'appareil à son compagnon, qui, à la mention du nom de Vezziano, s'était prestement relevé du lit:

« Eh bien Charlie, on dirait que tu l'as senti ! C'est ton... oncle. »

Le mathématicien prit l'appareil et souffla doucement:

« Allo ? Bonjour, Monsieur Vezziano.

-...

-Bien, merci, et vous ?

-...

- Si j'ai de quoi écrire ? Euh... attendez un instant, je... »

Avant que Charlie ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Don avait déjà pris le bloc-notes et le stylo qu'il avait lui-même posés sur la table de nuit quelques instants auparavant, et les donna à son compagnon.

« C'est bon, Monsieur Vezziano, reprit le mathématicien, je vous écoute.

- ...

- Tanner ? C'est bien ça ? C'est le nom qu'elle porte aujourd'hui ?

-...

- Son mari s'appelle John, votre neveu Anthony et votre nièce Laura.

- ...

- D'accord...

- ...

- Et elle enseigne au collège... Mais...

- ...

- Ecoutez, l'année scolaire finit dans un mois, et je doute de pouvoir la rencontrer sur son lieu de travail pendant l'été... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire où je pourrais la voir en dehors de là ?

-...

-Oui, d'accord, je comprends Monsieur Vezziano..., soupira Charlie. Je... Merci en tout cas de m'avoir donné toutes ces informations, c'était plus que je n'en pouvais espérer... Bon, eh bien si je veux la voir, il ne me restera plus qu'à attendre la rentrée scolaire donc !

-...

-Oui... Merci, Monsieur Vezziano, au revoir... »

Charlie mit fin à la communication et posa le téléphone à côté de lui sur le lit. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Don s'empressa de remettre son portable sur la table de nuit puis, enlaçant son compagnon:

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Euh... Eh bien, ma mère est mariée depuis 24 ans à un homme du nom de John Tanner, ils ont eu deux enfants ensemble, Anthony et Laura. Il a 22 ans et elle 19. Ma mère est professeur de mathématiques au collège F.D.Roosevelt à San Francisco et si je veux la rencontrer, je devrai attendre la rentrée de septembre, car son frère n'a pas voulu me donner son adresse personnelle ! Mais bon, ça je peux le comprendre, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce que je suis son neveu biologique qu'il peut forcément me faire confiance et tout me dire... Donc maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à patienter deux bons mois...

- Charlie, tu ne reprends les cours à la fac que début octobre, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi cette question, Don ?

- Eh bien... Au collège, la rentrée se fait début septembre, donc, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'aller à San Francisco à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas moi, mettons un vendredi ou un samedi, enfin un jour où tu seras sûr de trouver ta mère à son boulot, comme ça tu arrives, tu demandes à lui parler...

-Mais sous quel prétexte, Don ?, le coupa Charlie. En supposant que je me rende à San Francisco, quelle excuse pourrais-je bien lui présenter ? Tu me vois arriver devant elle et lui dire de but en blanc que je suis le fils qu'elle a mis au monde lorsqu'elle avait 19 ans ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à lui révéler la vérité le jour même ! Pour l'instant, il s'agit simplement d'établir le contact. Tu devrais bien trouver un sujet de conversation, non ? Tiens, pourquoi ne lui dirais-tu pas que tu as un projet, un... programme de maths à destination des collégiens, et que pour ça tu aurais besoin de collaborer avec des profs qui enseignent en collège, et que tu as entendu parler d'elle par des collègues !

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait fait parler d'elle, justement... Si elle avait fait des recherches ou publié quelque chose, je pense que j'en aurais entendu parler... Quoique... Attends, tu te rappelles que lors de notre visite à Paolo Vezziano, il avait dit qu'elle lisait des revues consacrées aux maths ? Il me semble que « Mathematica » et le « Mathémagicien » sont des magazines plutôt destinés à l'enseignement secondaire, et... il serait tout à fait possible que ma mère ait un jour rédigé un article pour l'un ou l'autre de ces titres... Ce sont des magazines qui sont généralement fait pour les mathématiciens par d'autres mathématiciens, enfin... ceux qui ont le courage d'élaborer des textes et qui ne sont pas trop mauvais en rédaction !, ajouta Charlie en riant.

- Qui sait ? En tout cas, ça vaut la peine de chercher, non ? Comme ça, tu auras une bonne base pour démarrer la discussion !

- C'est vrai, je pourrais même éventuellement demander à Larry de m'aider dans cette recherche...

- Mais cette recherche peut attendre un peu, non ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que oui... Pourquoi ?

- Mmmmh... Nous n'avions pas commencé quelque chose quand le téléphone a sonné ?

- Je crois, oui...

- Et tu serais partant pour... reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?

- Je ne sais pas... dit Charlie avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... », déclara Don en prenant possession des lèvres de son compagnon, lequel le repoussa en riant:

«Pas si vite, mon cher ! Je viens tout juste de recueillir quelques précieuses informations, alors là, tu vois, j'aimerais bien d'abord les mettre en sûreté ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu envoies ce bloc-notes valser dans un coin de la chambre, ou pire, que tu m'allonges dessus !

-Comme si je n'allais pas te laisser quelques instants pour poser tes affaires ! Non mais tu me prends pour un sauvage, ou quoi ?

- Tu sais, Don, je te connais maintenant depuis suffisamment longtemps sur le plan intime pour pouvoir dire que dans le feu de l'action...

-Quoi ?

- Tu es...

- Je suis... ?

- Eh bien, disons... tu es parfois quelque peu... impulsif, ou, si tu préfères, un brin fougueux... voire même beaucoup...

- Ah oui ? Et tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus alors ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'avant ce coup de téléphone, je t'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué pendant la semaine, non ?

- Oui, et ?

- Et alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ce fichu bloc-notes sur la table de nuit, ou alors tu seras obligé d'aller porter plainte contre moi pour agression sexuelle et viol ! »

En entendant ces dernières paroles, Charlie fut pris d'un fou rire, qui se propagea rapidement à Don. Les deux hommes passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se tenir les côtes, puis, peu à peu, ils retrouvèrent leur souffle. L'agent du FBI adressa alors au mathématicien un regard plein de tendresse mais où brillait également une lueur de désir:

« Charlie...

- Oui ?

- Je peux te sauter dessus ? »

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune fit un grand sourire en inclinant timidement la tête. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sentirent que le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre revenait peu à peu. Ils se déshabillèrent entièrement assez rapidement, et bientôt Don gémit sous les caresses de Charlie qui avait entrepris de s'occuper de sa virilité avec ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes de délicieux tourments, l'agent du FBI demanda au mathématicien d'échanger les places et lui fit subir les mêmes outrages. Mais cette fois, il prit soin au préalable de sortir du tiroir de la table de nuit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Depuis leur première étreinte, Don s'était empressé d'acheter ce qu'il fallait, espérant de tout son coeur que Charlie se laisserait bientôt aimer.

Le mathématicien se sentait bien. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir eu cette petite discussion avec le frère de sa mère l'avait détendu, et il se surprit à avoir envie que Don aille titiller son intimité. Celui-ci, justement, avait momentanément cessé ses caresses pour enduire une de ses mains de lubrifiant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le plus jeune releva ses cuisses puis l'agent du FBI introduisit doucement un premier doigt et amorça un petit va-et-vient. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre doigt vint rejoindre le précédent et Charlie commença à gémir.

Don se sentait terriblement excité par la situation, et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre son petit ami sur-le-champ. Celui-ci se détendait lentement mais sûrement et l'agent du FBI finit par ajouter un troisième doigt, ce qui fit réagir Charlie: son regard se posa sur la main qui le préparait et en voyant qu'ils étaient allés plus loin que la fois précédente, il comprit qu'il pouvait enfin envisager de s'unir charnellement à Don. Le mathématicien posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et lui imposa le rythme des caresses. Il gémit plus fort puis il appuya doucement sur le bras de l'agent fédéral pour qu'il retire ses doigts. L'aîné des deux hommes prit alors un mouchoir pour y frotter rapidement sa main, et il ouvrit l'emballage du préservatif. Il déroula ce dernier sur son érection et y appliqua un peu de lubrifiant. Don positionna sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité de Charlie, puis, tout en lui caressant doucement la poitrine, il le pénétra lentement.

En sentant Don entrer en lui, le mathématicien s'était légèrement crispé, mais son amant lui avait pris la main et l'avait posée sur sa propre virilité pour l'encourager à se caresser. L'agent du FBI savait parfaitement que la première fois pouvait être un peu difficile, il était lui-même passé par là il y a bien longtemps... Aussi attendit-il patiemment que le jeune homme se décontracte pour venir un peu plus en lui. Ce dernier lui fit savoir qu'il avait un peu mal mais que c'était supportable, et au bout de plusieurs minutes ponctuées de baisers et de caresses, Don fut enfin complètement en Charlie. Celui-ci inspira plusieurs fois pour bien se relaxer, puis il dit à son compagnon qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger.

L'agent du FBI se mit alors à onduler très lentement des hanches, à la fois pour que son amant s'habitue peu à peu aux sensations et pour que lui-même parvienne à maîtriser son excitation afin que leur étreinte ne s'achève pas trop rapidement. Charlie se mit à soupirer, ses joues rougirent peu à peu, et il demanda à Don d'aller un peu plus vite. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa, pendant que les hanches du mathématicien se mettaient à onduler au même rythme que les siennes, de plus en plus vite. Tout à coup, Charlie se cambra en criant son prénom, et Don venait à peine de réaliser que son amant avait eu un orgasme qu'il fut lui aussi emporté par sa propre jouissance.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, puis Don se retira doucement pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de Charlie. Il tendit le bras pour attraper deux mouchoirs sur la table de nuit, l'un pour y mettre le préservatif, l'autre pour nettoyer le ventre de son petit ami. Les deux amants se regardèrent, puis le mathématicien vint se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon. Chacun des deux savait que la situation se passait de paroles, et tous deux savaient également que les événements récents ainsi que l'évolution de leur relation amoureuse allaient leur offrir de nouvelles perspectives.

FIN DU DEUXIEME VOLET.


End file.
